


Tremble

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Stop teasing me.” You tried to get him to give you what you wanted, but your voice came out breathy and stuttered.How humiliating.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my best friend because she's a big simp for kuroro the spider boy so I hope you like it, and I hope she does too. It's highkey short, and absolutely unedited, but please tell me if you enjoy! :))

The red and orange evening hues filtered through the quiet train car. The only sounds reverberating through the air was the rumbling of the tracks underneath the sturdy metal wheels. That, and the pounding of your heartbeat rattling your eardrums.

Chrollo had his back pressed against you, holding onto the handle above him like he didn’t know what he was doing, that shady bastard. Your bottom lip quivered as he pressed his hard cock into your ass when the car jerked on the brakes, and you looked at the people around you.

His swift hand ran up along the side of your hip to the cinch of your waist, fingers slipping under your shirt on the way up. Ever so slowly, he skimmed his fingers along the plush skin of your belly, before stopping to rest his hand just underneath your navel. A whimper escaped you as his fingers were so close to the epicenter of the warmth blooming in your lower tummy. You instinctively clenched under his hand, and you felt heat prickling at your face.

“What’s wrong? You seem flustered, dear.” 

He looked at you worriedly, and didn’t wait for your response as his fingers dipped underneath the waistband of your leggings. You gasped, and he hushed you gently. The pads of his fingers brushed over your clit, just passing over, refusing to give you the pleasure you wanted. You stood stiffly, both from the fear of getting caught and the thrill of doing something so dirty in public. You wanted him to touch you so fucking bad.

“Stop teasing me.” You tried to get him to give you what you wanted, but your voice came out breathy and stuttered.

How humiliating.

“Teasing you? I don’t understand?”

He continued to feign ignorance as his hand deftly slipped into your panties and started rubbing slow circles into your swollen clit. Letting out a soft moan in response, you panicked and quickly turned to see if anyone noticed.

“Don’t worry about them” He whispered in your ear, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of your neck.

He pressed against your entrance, swirling around to collect as much slick as possible. Without warning, he then shoved two fingers into your tight pussy. You yelped from the unsuspecting intrusion, and then coughed to try and cover it up.

You looked up to see a pair of suspicious eyes on you, before the woman glanced back down at the book in her slender fingers. Chrollo chuckled in your ear.

“Careful love, you don’t want to bother the people on the train.”

His two fingers spread apart in your heat, stretching you in preparation for his thick cock. The realization dawned on you at this very moment. He was going to fuck you. In the public train car.

Five minutes away from the last stop.

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to whisper hushed protests before he yanked the back of your pants underneath your ass. You gaped at him, trying to stay as silent as possible as to not alert the other occupants.

“Sorry. They were in the way.” He smiled before continuing his rough stretching of your cunt.

As mortified as you were, the slick began to drip from your hole, and you were panting at the overwhelming effort it took to keep your knees from buckling beneath you. You straightened at the faint sounds of rustling from behind you.

Not even seconds later, he thrust his cock into you. His hand wrapped around your mouth, muffling your pained cries.

“Shh, baby. You’re ok. Look at you, so wet for me...” He muttered to himself, and began shallow thrusts into your clenching heat.

The squelching of your combined bodies made tears spring into your eyes. You were terrified. Too afraid to look around, too afraid to see if you’ve been found out. You closed your eyes. It was this moment when Chrollo began to speed up, still keeping it shallow to not draw attention to himself and his movements. Your breath was stuck in the base of your throat as he fucked you, doing little to care for your own pleasure.

“You look so beautiful right now, I wish you could see it. All fucked out on my cock, tight little cunt taking me so well.” 

He was relentless with his words, and it made your pussy clench as pleasure exploded in your lower belly. He groaned lightly for the first time that night, and your squishy walls clenched along the hard ridges of his pulsating dick.

Accidental tears spilled from your eyes as he finally reached down and rubbed tight circles along your clit. The sudden pleasure was overwhelming, and your eyes rolled back into your head. Your arms reached around to grab the back of his neck, and you gently tugged and the soft hair resting there.

Your back arched against his chiseled torso, creating a new angle that ripped a moan out of the both of you. He never faltered once, his pace brutal as the head of his cock reached places that made colour bloom behind your eyes. Your pussy lips ached at his violent thrusts. Chrollo bit at the lobe of your ear, muttering sweet nothings.

“Tell me how much you want this. How much you want my cock.” So fucked out, and barely able to think, you almost didn’t process what he said.

After a few long moments, you told him, forgetting for a brief moment about where you were and what dirty acts you were doing in front of a handful of innocent people going about their day.

“Fuck, Chrollo, I want it so fucking bad!” Incoherent strings of begging and sobbing left you, feeling the familiar tightening coil inside you. For a brief moment you wondered how you looked to the people around you, because if they hadn’t noticed what heinous acts you were participating in directly in front of them, it was either a miracle from god or a lucky collection of unnaturally oblivious civilians.

You sobbed as he lifted your leg up to your bouncing chest, the tightness of your cunt around his cock bordering unbearable. You could hear your darling boyfriend beginning to pant, and feel the tightening of his large palms around the flesh of your thigh. He was going to cum soon. 

You wanted it so bad.

“I’m going to cum inside. Fuck, you’re going to take it all like a good, sweet girl. Understood?” He breathed into your ear, and you nodded frantically, no longer able to rely on your words.

He gave a few final thrusts before you felt his warm cum coating your walls with a light, drawn out moan. With a few more seconds of vigorous clit rubbing, you followed behind your lover, your orgasm making your mind and vision go black.

Euphoria filled your body as you thrashed against Chrollo’s hard chest. Losing feeling in all your limbs, your remaining knee buckled. A strong arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you upright.

As you came back to your senses, you heard the gentle dripping of cum from your sopping cunt. There was no other noise.

Then, a ding from above, as the doors opened to the final stop.


End file.
